User talk:IchokaSuzumi666
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Christinahorst.2018 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Memphis the light (Talk) 13:47, June 23, 2011 A user who pops on with a different account from time to time. Her name was Shadria. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 18:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I beleive you can make mews on your own ^^' [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Passion, Desire...]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 18:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ...What? When did I ever call your fanfiction bad? And please don't type in all caps, it makes you look childish. White Queen Ayame, transform! Black Queen Mitsuko, transform! 13:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) hi can you please tell me where you found that picture of mystery girl mew mew? Kaf2cute 17:47, July 20, 2011 (UTC)KAf2cute no i ment the background picture without the colored in part Kaf2cute 05:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute no i ment what website did you get the picture background, not the part you made it yourself can you tell me what website you found the picture background? Kaf2cute 17:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute if you dont want to tell me then forget it ill ask someone elseKaf2cute 17:41, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute sorry for the arguing the other day i just wanted to know what website you got that picture from so i can make one like it and i cant find itKaf2cute 19:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute Hi there i am tiatulip44 sorry for the late welcome i would love to be friends Reply[[User:Tiatulip44|'''tia]] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'is out on the hunt ']] 14:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes. (: By the way, this is MewMewMetamorphosis. (: I'm sorry, but I just have to ask. Why exactly do you remove categories from pages and then immidiately re add the exact same ones? White Queen Ayame, transform! Black Queen Mitsuko, transform! 20:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I guess I could try, It'd probably take awhile though, since I have a ton to do with DeviantArt. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 00:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking Chloe's father was a drug addict and was a murderer why you ask?Kaf2cute 21:36, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute question why did you put connection with the character in Kaze no message? Kaf2cute 21:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute yep and then she sees him again later, and do you want to be friends? Kaf2cute 21:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute oh ok its just i never thought of putting that in theirKaf2cute 21:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute yay! thanks! Kaf2cute 21:42, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute can you check my crossover story of mew Mew power and Durarara and tell me what you think please?Kaf2cute 01:58, August 14, 2011 (UTC)kaf2cute Thanks i just dont know what to name that one Kaf2cute 17:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute can i be in your future Mew Mews story?Kaf2cute 17:59, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute I requested it from Wikia. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Gently, magic from ancient times bloomed wildly in silence,]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' The power to change the world lies in those hands of yours.]] 00:36, August 16, 2011 (UTC) oh okKaf2cute 00:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute just a question your not doing the same thing im doing are you? Kaf2cute 20:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute can you please stop because im just feeling like your doing the same ideas im doingKaf2cute 16:16, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute because not to start anything i jjust find it weird that one day i put up the robot mew mew thing and then you put one up the next day then i have the theme Kaze no message and then you put it up as your theme Kaf2cute 23:27, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute oh ok then nevermind Kaf2cute 23:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute I really have to ask, why is it that you delete things and then just add the exact same thing back to it? Am I a mew? Am I a princess? Am I ANYTHING my OCs are? No. I'm ɱɛ! ~ Ֆիიkიrმ Nekი 21:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but how exactly is removing color overs from the Mew Forms page "not fair"? It's not like nobody will see your Mews if they're not on the page ( if you'll look, not many actually are) and no offense or anything, but colored over pics are just the same canon designs in different colors. Not exactly good for exhibiting a variety of designs. Ooooh I hear she's crazy! Talks to herself when no one's around! 00:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I usually do. Sorry it had to be about your characters though. Ooooh I hear she's crazy! Talks to herself when no one's around! 02:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Aw Thanks ^^ I made something for you too! Sorry about the Tail-ribbon, The polka dots were giving me a head-ache ^^" [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'''Gently, magic from ancient times bloomed wildly in silence,]] ''' The power to change the world lies in those hands of yours.''' 17:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you it looks niceKaf2cute 19:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute do you want a poster of your oc like how i did mine?Kaf2cute 19:23, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute any, and you can tell me the animal they are infused withKaf2cute 19:28, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute Ok it's done, here it is Kaf2cute 20:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC)Kaf2cute